


Take Me Home Tonight

by VeinsOfOpal



Series: To Love Another [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: They've come a long way, the both of them. And their love for each other has grown and grown. When one of Robert's favorite songs comes on, he wants to show Leon just how much he loves him.





	Take Me Home Tonight

They were sat out in Robert's red truck at his thinking spot, and "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money began playing over the radio. Robert kissed him as soon as the song started, as if it flared something up inside of him. He kissed Leon hard, hungrily, his tongue quickly being granted access to Leon's mouth. Robert's slickly ran along his own tongue, and he felt a hand reach over and start tugging at the hem of his shirt. Leon parted from the kiss, giving soft panting gasps as he looked to Robert. "Is there even enough room in here?" he chuckled, and Robert simply wore a devious grin as he reached over Leon, pulling a lever on the right side of his seat. The lever dropped the back of his seat down abruptly, and he let out a soft 'oof' at the sudden motion.

Then Robert crawled over, hovering above Leon with a grin. "I'd say there's room," he purred low, deep brown eyes shining in the dim lights of the dashboard. "I wanna be real with you for a moment, Leon," Robert began, looking almost... shy. Leon quieted, looking up at him with bright amber eyes. "What's up?" Leon inquired softly, and Robert gave a sigh. "It's... past due I say this, so... You mean a lot to me, Leon. I wouldn't be where I am now without you. And I want you to know... That I... I love you," Robert finally got out, looking down at Leon with the most serious expression Leon had seen him wear. Leon reached up, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him forward, kissing him softly and tenderly. When they parted, Leon looked up at Robert under dark lashes, and gave a soft smile. "I love you, Robert Small. I love you so much,"

Robert then kissed him hard once more, as if he was pouring out his love for Leon in that single kiss. As they parted, Leon grinned, reaching up and beginning to slide off Robert's leather jacket. Robert helped, then straddled Leon's hips as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a rather toned form, but squishy in just the right places. He was so handsome. Leon grinned as Robert looked down at him from his place, and he followed suit, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He was rather toned too, having began taking jogs to keep up with Craig. Robert then lifted himself, chuckling as he reached down and began unbuckling Leon's pants. Leon quickly helped, and soon enough, he shimmied out of the confining denim jeans and briefs, and Robert kicked his off as well, letting them fall to the floorboards. 

They were both hard and wanting, and Leon took in the sight of Robert's cock. He was thick and uncut, and precum welled at his reddened head that peeked out from his foreskin. He reached forward, taking Robert's cock and giving it a good few pumps. Robert moaned as he straddled Leon's hips once more, grinding the cleave of his ass against Leon's hard cock. Leon let out a strained groan as he rolled his hips upward into the contact, stroking Robert faster as the brunet leaned forward and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip and tugging at it. Then his lips moved lower, kissing his neck before biting down and sucking. Leon moaned loudly at the pain and pleasure of it, grinding his hips faster into Robert's ass. Robert then pulled back, and with a low growl, he lifted Leon's legs and let them rest upon his broad, muscled shoulders. Robert reached upward, and Leon opened his mouth, letting Robert's fingers prod around to get nice and slick. Then he pulled them out, giving Leon's cock a stroke before he moved lower, reaching between Leon's spread cheeks. He prodded his entrance, starting with one finger and going slow. Despite his eagerness, he knew how to do things right. He did sneak in a bite upon Leon's shoulder as he fingered his ass, causing the latino to moan beneath him, grinding his hips into Robert's hand. Robert added a second finger and began scissoring them, whispering filthy things in Leon's ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. 

Then his fingers left him completely, and something much larger prodded at his entrance. Robert lined his cock up with Leon's entrance, and then slowly, he pushed forward, and Leon moaned and squirmed as his large head slowly squeezed into him. With a sharp gasp, his head finally slipped into Leon, and he groaned as he then began pushing deeper, until he was in to his hilt. "Oh, _fuck_ Robert, you're so thick," Leon moaned as his head lolled back against the chair's headrest, panting hard as he adjusted to the girthy cock filling him. "That's what I like to hear," Robert purred as he leaned forward and bit at Leon's collarbone. Leon gasped, and ground his hips forward, causing Robert to curse as Leon's insides tightened and caressed his cock. Robert began thrusting into Leon, starting at a slow pace to match the music playing in the background. And as the song began to speed up, so did Robert, thrusting hard and deep into Leon, who moaned with each thrust deep into his core, brushing against his bundle of nerves as fast and breathy moans. 

"Come on me, Robert," Leon gasped as Robert pumped, and at those words he bit Leon's shoulder harder, letting out a primal growl as he pounded into him. Then, he pulled his slick member out of Leon, grinding his hips forward and letting his cock touch Leon's. Maneuvering Leon's legs off his shoulders, he took both their cocks in his hand and began pumping them fast and desperately, and Leon mewled and squirmed and bucked his hips at the euphoria of it.

Leon was the first to reach his edge, cum spurting out onto his chest and onto Roberts hairy chest. Robert followed soon after, pointing his cock at Leon's chest. With one more pump against Leon's hard cock, he came hard, snarling with his teeth bared as he rode the waves of his orgasm, coming all over Leon's bronze chest. Finally, he finished, collapsing limply onto Leon's sticky chest. Robert wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing his cheek slowly before he let his head rest on his shoulder. 

"God, I love you," Leon panted, kissing Robert's sweaty forehead. Robert cracked a grin, tightening his arms around Leon.

"I love you too, Leon,"

He was glad he could say those words now.


End file.
